This invention relates to a frame structure for a double-axle polycycle for several occupants. Double-axle polycycles for several occupants already exist. Three-wheeled rickshaw vehicles, which are used as bicycle taxis, are familiar objects. A rickshaw can transport two passengers, but the driver has to pedal all on his own. Rickshaws have a strong frame structure, are correspondingly heavy, and can therefore only be used on flat terrain. Fully occupied, it is virtually impossible to negotiate slopes. Three-wheeled bicycles for one person also exist. Essentially, they are traditional bicycles which have an axle with two wheels at the back so that elderly or physically handicapped persons can travel by bicycle too, without needing to keep their balance. A three-wheeled tricycle pedalled by one person only is relatively heavy, however, because an extra wheel and an extra frame structure add a lot to the overall weight of the vehicle. Bicycles also exist for transporting and selling goods such as e.g. ice-cream, drinks and snacks, which have a front carriage with two wheels arranged parallel to each other on one axle, between which there is enough room for a container or a loading space. The entire front carriage is articulatedly connected with the rear part of the frame around the vertical axis, said rear part being essentially the same as the rear part of a conventional bicycle. Four-wheeled polycycles for two persons also exist. These mostly consist of two conventional bicycles arranged in parallel and welded together to form a vehicle frame by means of special transverse struts. Furthermore, the two front wheels are mounted on a parallelogram to take account of the fact that the inner cornering radius is smaller than the outer one. Bicycles of this type are often used as beach bicycles or fun bicycles, but are hardly suitable for covering distances of any length. This is because they do not have any special frame structure, but are merely two frames connected to each other so that each driver has to move more weight than he would have to if each driver had only his own bicycle to move. Beach bicycles that are more like pedal cars, with it heavy chassis structures also exist. The attraction of these pedal-mobiles lies in the originality of the experience that can be had by renting a pedal vehicle of this type. And because these vehicles are generally intended to be hired out, they have a correspondingly tough, heavy structure, so as to be durable. They are not, however, designed to be efficient from a biomechanical point of view, and can hardly he considered an efficient means of transport.